


fly as if you’re dreaming; bunny

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha Cartman, Alpha Craig, Alpha Kenny, Alpha Stan, Alpha Tweek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kyle, Beta Wendy, Bunny!, Gay, Mentions of drugs, Multi, Omega Butters, Sexual Abuse, abuse i think, innocent butters:(, mental illness?, not innocent kenny lol, not sure if kenny is gonna be depressed in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Both screwed up in different ways.Kenny an Alpha is reckless and is headed towards a troubled path.he blames it in biology.Butters is a happy Omega that is clearly unhappy.he doesn’t know what to believe.





	1. Chapter 1

Kenny sighed as he blew smoke into the already fogged air his mind and nerves feeling more at rest. The sound of his phone buzzing going unnoticed by him, he didn’t want to ruin his tranquil state. He sat in the passenger seat with his head leaned onto the window, his hand holding the cheap blunt rested on his raised knee. Stan didn’t care much about the seats, the car being junk that Mr. Marsh had bought him for 800$ when Stan had presented in eighth grade as an Alpha.

“ _Dude_ , aren’t you gonna answer that?”The sound of Kyle’s voice startled him causing Kenny to drop his blunt. Kyle had presented as a Beta, although Kenny was disappointed as he had placed a bet with Token that Kyle would present as an Omega. Token had placed it on Beta, so Kenny had to pay him 20 bucks that he had stolen from his Moms jewelry box that she kept to buy her crack. No one really had a big reaction to his presentation, which hurt Kyle, but being a Beta in Kenny’s opinion wasn’t really special you just go on with life like you usually do; no heats, no ruts. Being a Beta was just being normal.

“Nah,”Kenny grunted as he picked up his blunt from the torn leather seats. He knew it was just Bebe that bitch had been fucking clingy lately. Kenny didn’t know why, he thought they were clear with having no strings attached.

“So....you guys ready to go to Butter’s birthday party?”Kyle said sheepishly, avoiding eye contact as he swiped non-existent dirt off his roll. Stan choked on a inhale.

“What?”Stan finally said in fits of coughs wide-eyed.

“Look, I mean yeah Butter’s could be lame as shit, but we’ve known him since elementary,” Kyle looked back and forth of Kenny and Stan to see their reaction, Kenny didn’t give one, Stan had rolled his eyes.

“Also I think no one else is going and I’ll feel shitty if no one went,”Kyle’s small built slumped in the back seat, slightly shaking the car.

“Don’t, I saw him inviting Clyde and his crew at lunch, and it seemed like they were actually thinking of going.” The raven-haired boy said while smoke rushed out his mouth with each syllable.

“Really? fuck yeah,”Kyle sat up roughly shaking the car a bit more, and dragged out almost half of his joint.

Kenny stayed quiet as he touched his cut fists, and the two best friends talked, trying to acknowledge of who was Butter’s? Kenny didn’t know if he should blame all the weed and booze, or the amount of times that he had died in his childhood that fucked up his memory. He still remembered all the batshit crazy events that happened, a lot had also been blurry, he could still make some of it out.

“Y’all don’t have to go, but I should probably be on my way to Butter’s right now.” The once used to be fat was now more big, and chubby, Cartman said, yawning as he had woken up from his nap. The boys stared at him completely forgetting about his presence.

“ _You?_ fat-ass want to go to Butter’s birthday party?” Kyle’s green eyes stared in shock at Cartman as he adjusted his red jacket.

“Geez, what can I not go to a friends house and celebrate the day they were born?”Cartman had asked innocently, but they know him well enough to know that wasn’t the real reason.

“You hate Butter’s.”

“You forgot to use the phrase ‘used to’ Stan, I don’t hate him anymore that’s all in the past, leave that in middle school and elementary. Butter’s and I have rekindled our friendship.” Cartman huffed his voice clearing up from the hoarseness of sleeping.

“Shut the fuck up fat-ass, tell us the real reason.” Kyle angrily stated, slumping again.

“Alright what the hell, Kyle is a jew beta he won’t stand a chance, and Stan is always sucking Wendys dick-.”Cartman cut him-self off and looked straight ahead to the aloof dirty blonde who was taking small hits.

“I swear to god _Kinny_!! you better not mess this up for me fucking whore!”

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.” Kenny didn’t move his head to see the screeching lard.

Kenny knew he what he was talking about, he had been the schools ‘heartthrob’ students would describe, and ‘man-whore’ was another way too. It wasn’t his fault that God had decided to make Kenny an Alpha, a real good-looking one at least. Kenny had wild, dirty, blond hair that was long and wavy. His dark green eyes were said to be ‘naturally intense’ said by female classmates, he was one of the taller sophomores, standing at 5’ll, he wasn’t the tallest though, that award would go to Craig Tucker a sophomore with the height of 6’2. It was kinda scary to Kenny to be that tall at 16 he didn’t want to be awkwardly tall. His scent had been described as pine forest with an undertone of musk. It _also_ wasn’t Kennys fault that he likes sex he’s always had since he was in elementary, he believed that this was Gods way of saying sorry for always killing him, and bringing him back. By having chicks throw themselves at him.

“Yes you do Kinny! you’re gonna want to get into Butter’s pants because you’re a dirty poor rat Kinny!!”

“I won’t because I don’t know who Butter’s is.” Kenny glared at Cartman for the last piece of the sentence.

“Dude what?”

Kenny looked at Kyle. “Yes you do, he has light blonde hair, he’s an omega right?” Kyle asked, getting a nod from Eric.

Kenny kept his gaze on Kyle giving him a hint that he still had no idea who he was talking about.

“Ugh, I guess being poor does make you retarded.” Kenny shook the car as he swung his fist into Cartman’s cheek wincing at the impact, pain shot through him from his beat-up fist. Kenny had gotten into a fight with Trent Boyett, they were both on the basketball team, and Trent was being an ass, blaming everyone for his own faults, it pissed Kenny off.

“Oh fuck!”Kenny shook his hand in the air to minimize the pain. Cartman starting a fits of cuss words. “Ok Kenny do you remember your nurse aid at the nurses office? the one who helped you with your cuts.” Kenny did know who Stan was talking about, it merely happened a week ago. His nurse aid was a small boy he had light blonde hair and a turquoise sweater on. Kenny did recall picking up an omega scent, he remembered the boy smiling sweetly at him before he knocked out. Kenny _did_  fight Trent Boyett, and he mostly likely _did_  lose.

“Okay yeah I kinda remember.”Kenny grunted out brushing his cut on his cheek with his calloused hand, as he thought of the horrid memory of getting his ass beat by Trent.

“That’s Butters.”

“Oh ok then .” Kenny’s memory was still blurry, but he went along just because he wanted to know why Cartman was so interested in the blonde nurse aid with the sweet smile.

“ANYWAYS!” Cartman shouted, catching the attention of an angry ginger muttering coherent’s under his breath. “Yes the Butter’s that you know is lame and stupid,” Kenny didn’t know, he couldn’t remember.

”But after almost a whole year without any contact with him, mind you that was last year, and since all the other electiv-“

“Just get on with it already!” The ginger boy’s freckled cheeks matched the color of his fiery hair, and he wore a scowl resembling a pout.

“Ughh, chill jew boy I will, so I have Butter’s in my gym class, and I swear to you guys he’s fucking hot.”

The last word had caught Kenny’s attention, he wasn’t going to back off like Cartman said he hasn’t used his friendship rules with Cartman like he did with Stan and Kyle, he never even flirted with Wendy because of Stan, although he did fuck Heidi but before she was ever talking to Kyle. He hasn’t considered Cartman a friend since like the first year he met him which was pre-k.

“I know, I know it’s hard to imagine, but I don’t know what the fuck his parents have been feeding him, but whatever it was it made him so fuckable, I don’t know what’s his better feature his ass or his thighs.” Cartman smiled, looking up dreamily.

“Cartman how can you talk about Butter’s that way?”Kyle’s face twisted in confusion.”He’s so innocent, and the most unsexual person ever.”

“Dude, does Butter’s even know what sex is?” Stan was genuinely asking, because every encounter with Butter’s had no dirty jokes or even mentions of sex. Stan wanted to believe that he did, but with Butter’s you never knew, like Cartman said he can be stupid. But Butter’s was an Omega the most sexualized out of the biological roles, and his heat! Omegas get their heat when they present!

“Stan, he’s a fucking Omega of course he knows what sex is, he begs for it like every two months! and there’s classes I think? but just imagine watching lil’ pure, innocent Butter’s begging for my dick, that’d be so fucking hot.” The image of Butter’s came into Stan’s mind, _a tear-faced Butters with slick dripping out his hole._ Stan blushed thinking about it, he tried to imagine, although he felt like he needed to see him to get the full image.

“Alright, we’re going to Butter’s house.”

“Dude what?! I thought we were gonna chill here?”Kyle squeaked, while Eric loudly whispered a ‘fuck yeah’.

Eric sighed.“Kyle, can you for once stop being a buzzkill, we get it, you just don’t understand us Alphas, you see sex is what drives us, it’s in our biology to be sexual, it’s what makes us so compatible with Omegas you may not feel the same way we do about Butter’s, but that doesn’t give you the right to take away us Alphas fun, and don’t worry Stan we won’t say anything about you thirsting over Butter’s to Wendy.”

Kyle stunned, he didn’t fight back, he didn’t like being reminded that all his friends were Alphas, and he was stuck being a boring Beta.

Kenny was invested in the Butter’s conversation the way they were talking about him made him remember who he was, what helped was Coon and friends how they were always against the villain Professor Chaos. Kenny sprouted headache from all the thinking. He was sort of in a doubting state like Stan, his memories creating a blonde boy who he remembered they had always picked on mostly Cartman, but he remembered it being funny because Butter’s was stupid. Still blurry, Kenny went with what his brain could find. He couldn’t say if Butter’s was attractive because they were only eight years old playing Coon and friends, which led Kenny to think.

“Wait is Butter’s his real name?” Kenny turned to Stan who furrowed his eyebrows, focusing on the road.

“Who gives a fuck.”Cartman said bored.

“Well you should since you wanna be with him so bad.”Kyle glared at the lard for what seems the 20th time.

“Nah I just wanna fuck, but if I have to be with him to do so then so be it.”

“So you’re just gonna use him?” Kyle rolled his eyes,”Do you know how incredibly fucked up that is.”

“What? Kenny does it all the time, you never tell him anything!” Kenny stayed quiet, as Kyle sighed in defeat.

“We’re here.” Stan parked, as Kenny finished the last of his inexpensive weed he got out the car his ripped jeans riding low on his waist, running his hand through his hair as he unzipped his parka revealing a plain, black t-shirt. Once they all were out they went to the doorstep, as Stan was ready to knock.

“Eh eh eh eh, I called dibs on him already, I get to greet him first.”Cartman pushed Stan who seemed to understand. Kenny raised an eyebrow, “Stupid fat-ass he doesn’t even like you like as a friend, you treated him like shit for years, he’ll never like you.”Kyle stated.

“Shut your god damn fucking jew mouth Kyle!”Cartman turned back to the door and knocked harshly.

“I think Clyde and the gang our here that looks like Token’s car,” Stan pointed to the red mustang. All of a sudden the door swung open, and revealed a small boy, light blonde hair, pale milky skin, giving them a toothy grin. It wasn’t til Kenny was hit with a wave of vanilla and lavender, Kenny didn’t realize that he was salivating, wanted to drown in the scent, devour whoever the scent belonged to, it was probably the best scent his nose had ever made contact with. That scent however belonged to none other Butters.

“Hiya fellas!” A sweet excited voice greeted them, bringing him back to reality.

“Heeyyy Butters.” Cartman purred seductively causing Kenny to chuckle.

“O-oh h-hey Eric,” Butters looked down shyly, through his lashes, fidgeting with his fingers. Kenny would be lying if he said he didn’t find that cute.

“O-oh uh sorry! how rude of me please come in guys!” Butters squeaked, cheeks painted with a deep blush. He scooted to the side for the boys to walk in. Kenny noticed the giant gap in their heights, Kenny thought he was at most a whole head and a half taller.

“Well guys theres some sandwiches and juice in the kitchen!”Butters excitedly told them, as they made contact with Craig, that whole gang were there.

“If you g-guys haven’t uh eaten that is.”He nervously said.

“C’mon Butters lets play another game of twister.”Heard the voice of one of his old childhood rivals, Clyde. Kenny suddenly thought that the gang were only here for the exact same reason as Cartman. It made him laugh internally. He also noticed that this party was set up like a kids party, playing twister, and who serves juice at a high-school party? Kenny was washed over with the idea that Butters was lame.

“Yeah ok!!”Butters rushed towards the living room, he heard the group of boys chuckling, and he could practically smell the smugness on them. Kenny stayed in the kitchen with Kyle, both of them usually get the munchies while high. Stan and Eric went on to watch the game, Butters was playing with Clyde, the gang were cheating purposely giving Clyde an opening to touch Butters, making it seem like they were accidents. Butters didn’t seem to notice as his face only showed determination in winning the game. Butters ended up losing, laughing as he fell on the ground. Cartman walked up to him raising his hand for Butters to grab, earning death stares from his rival crew,“Thanks, Eric!”Butters grabbed on, pulling himself up. It surprised Cartman that Butters was light, on the second Butters was really small it did make sense.

“Lets get something to drink.” Cartman wormed his arm around Butters petite shoulders, he beamed at Eric. Butters didn’t know what he did for Cartman to start being so kind to him, but he didn’t want it to stop, he liked this Cartman more than the old one.

“Alright Eric,”Butters said still beaming, Stan had stayed quiet, he followed Cartman and Butters, but he couldn’t get his eyes off of him. He knows now what Eric was talking about now, Butters juicy thighs were thick, and meaty, Stan so desperately wanted to know if you were to suck on them would he taste just as exactly how he smelled? Or is that with is ass? Butters ass was hands down one of the best asses he’s seen, the round globes, soft and plump he wanted to grab, fuck into, maybe even eat it, Stan didn’t know, just that he only thinks with his dick when he’s high.

Kenny had finished three sandwiches and was drinking the fruit-punch, the party may be lame but fruit-punch was still delicious, it was something he never really could afford when he was younger. Cartman came into the kitchen with Butters in his arm, Stan had also walked in, although he’d been distracted by something, on secondhand he’d been staring at someone. Kenny looked at he source he’d been looking at, the sweet boy had been laughing at something Kyle said, Kenny assumed because Cartman was fuming. 

 


	2. Hello Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butters POV(sorta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this was something that I had on my notes and i just published it just to see what happened and glad you guys liked it<3, its honestly unoriginal but i was bored :P also this chapter is really short, shorter than i intended it to be, <3

 

Kenny looked at Butters, he suddenly thought that Butters had been a perfect omega, his hips were wide, a good sign that his body was ready to breed and birth. Thick, full thighs were squeezed tight probably from shyness which intrigued Kenny so much but he wouldn’t admit it though, he wanted to be suffocated by them. Fleshy, round ass, god the stuff Kenny would do to that ass.

Kenny really wanted to fuck him. Hard.

“Aw dude your head is bleeding,”Kyle grimaced. “Huh?”Kenny touched his head and saw his fingers with the red substance.

“Oh no! Kenny come with me i’ll clean it up,”Butters grabbed Kennys bloodied hand, and pulled him upstairs.

Kenny was confused what the fuck was Butters doing? did he think that he couldn’t do it himself? Kenny was annoyed, Butters was humiliating him in front of his friends, but he’d been in a trance staring at Butters ass, it was just bopping up and down right in front of his face.

They finally reached the restroom, and Butters closed the door which confused Kenny because he thought he was only going to clean his wound. But if Butters was up for something else Kenny would be more than willing, they had been only in the restroom for a few seconds, but Kenny was already drowning in Butters scent, he felt like he was gonna go into a rut if he stayed any longer. He was worried now, he really did think he might go in a rut, he didn’t want to hurt Butters.

“Why’d you close the door?”Kenny said harshly, causing Butters who was looking through cabinets to flinch knocking down a few bottles. Butters jumped from the loud crash of the bottles,”I’m sorry! Gosh darn my clumsiness!”Butters scurried to the ground to to pick up the bottles.

Kenny was shocked. Why was Butters apologizing, he was the one that made him drop all his shit? It somehow made Kenny more irritated.

“Ok but hurry the fuck up.”Kenny was now expecting Butters to get angry and kick him out, or else he was gonna pounce Butters.

“Geez! ok here!” Butters got up and got a mini first aid kit. “C’mere Kenny.”he held onto Kennys hand guiding him to sit on the toilet.  
While Kenny sat Butters sat on the tub next to the toilet so he could get a better view of his head. Kenny looked at the hand holding his own it was dainty, pretty, and looked so soft as it felt, compared to Kennys manlier, larger,calloused hand.

Butters noticed Kenny staring at their hands, and flushed red pulling his hand away.

“I’m sorry it’s a habit,”

Kenny wanted to know who Butters held hands with enough to become a habit, maybe Butters wasn’t so innocent?

“Who else’s hands have you held”It didn’t sound like a question but more like a demand, again Kenny didn’t mean it just his body reacting.

“Uh,” Butters paused, stopping his actions of preparing to clean Kennys head.”Well just about everyone! I really like holding peoples hands it makes me feel safe!”He grinned happily, he grabbed the cotton ball, and gently dabbed Kennys head who winced from the alcohol contact.

“Sorry I know it hurts.”Kenny looked at Butters face, and he never noticed how beautiful Butters eyes were they were a dark ocean blue, and despite his light blonde hair his lashes were long and dark. His lips were plush and pink, so kissable, and Kenny could only imagine what those lips could do. Kenny noticed a deep blush washed over his cheeks. Kenny guessed he felt him staring or something.

“I’m really happy you and the fellas decided to come to my party, this is the last party I’m allowed to have I was worried people wouldn’t show up but almost all the boys did!”Butters face glowed.

Kenny was silent looking at Butters, not sure how to respond.

“They’re all Alphas with Tweek and Kyle being betas, it can be a little overwhelming, you know with all the scents.”Butters squirmed uneasy. He could smell distress omega oozing through his pores.

“Are you saying you want to ditch your own party?”Kenny said still irritated, trying not to give into his instincts.

“W-what no! just I invited omegas too but they didn’t show up,”Butters stuttered sadly. Kenny almost choked he wanted to hold Butters and tell him it was okay. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Kenny thought.

“Who gives a fuck they’re probably just jealous or something,”Kenny thought Butters was probably the most fit omega he’s ever come across so he thought other omegas saw it too, and were intimidated.

“Why would they be jealous?”Butters stopped his actions, Kenny clenched his jaw.

“I don’t fucking know, now would you please hurry the fuck up,”Kenny sighed, Butters swore he saw steam coming out of his ears.

“Oh geez sorry Ken i’m sorry i’m sure you don’t care,”Butters giggled but it sounded stiff. He put a Hello Kitty bandage on the side of Kennys forehead. 

_A fucking Hello Kitty bandage._

Fuck, he did it again, he seriously needed to get fresh air, he was being a fucking asshole to Butters, he’s missing his own party to aid Kennys wound from a stupid fight that he lost.

“No Butters I’m sorry it’s just your scent is just too much I uh need to go but thank you really,”He said putting his dry hands in the pockets of his orange parka.

Butters looked at him his blue eyes wide and glossy, he quickly looked down his face turning red.

“Oh alright then,”He said it quietly, but loud enough for Kenny to hear.

“I’ll see you down stairs.”He got up and walked to the door he closed without looking back. Once he reached outside he sighed deeply closing his eyes. Kenny could still smell the lavender vanilla lingering, mixed with other scents.

Kenny ignored Cartman’s yelling, Kyles calls, as he walked out the front door. He pulled up his phone and called the recent missed number. He needed to get laid fast.

 

 


	3. boo boo butta :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> errbody jus bitchin ig

 

Butters was cleaning and it already past his bedtime, but he needed to clean this mess he didn’t think the boys would create such a mess. Butters sighed and pouted, he knew he was going to get grounded. His parents were coming soon from out of town for a business meeting.

As he cleaned the last of the bread crumbs on the sofa, he went to the bathroom where he, and Kenny had been in. He could still smell him, Kenny had a strong scent, but it wasn’t bad. No in fact, Butters felt weird because he really liked his scent too much. It made him feel hot, and tingly inside his tummy he didn’t know why though.

Butters blushed, he’s always thought Kenny was a good friend, but he couldn’t ignore his weird thoughts.

Much to Butters luck, he knew Kenny wouldn’t like him, his father always said he was revolting to smell and look at. Butters looked at himself in the mirror, he’d taken off his clothes to take a shower, but as he looked. He grimaced, he was on a diet his mom made him get on one, his dad told him he was getting fat. Butters noticed that he was, he was more self conscious now, his thighs were really big, and his bottom was fat as well. He didn’t know what to do he’s been on this diet for what seems three months and he hasn’t noticed anything different. He hated gym class he never dared to changed in front of the other boys, but all the other boys shorts would fit lose on them, and on him they would fit tight. He tried to get a bigger size, but the school stopped selling school uniforms. He turned the water on and let the hot water relax his shoulders.

 _Kenny wouldn’t want to be friends with you_.

He could already hear his Fathers words. Butters pouted and turned on the shower, he started to only think happy thoughts. Until he realised his heat was coming soon, Butters hated getting heats, he didn’t know what to do when they came. His parents never let him take those classes in 7th grade because they thought it would poison his mind. They were oh so painful and dirty. He’s only had it twice since he presented last year in freshman year, and his parents would shove him back in his room, lock the door and windows until it’s over, for a week! Butters was tearing up thinking about the pain, it’s like he craves something but he doesn’t know what either. His wiener gets hard and it hurts so much.

“Happy thoughts Butters”He said to himself as he cleaned his head from the soap. He stayed in their for a few more minutes, Butters turned off the water, he wanted to go to sleep before his parents came he didn’t want to hear yelling from them right now, but he’ll be ok in the morning.

He changed into his pjs and closed his eyes, he was real tired so he knocked out pretty quick.

  
The next morning, Butters left before his parents woke up, he made their breakfast and left a note saying he loved them. He didn’t want to wake them up early because they came late at night, and were probably exhausted. He put on his turquoise sweater and red backpack as he walked towards the door. He closed it quietly and left.

At school Butters walked the halls greeting everyone with a smile, he saw Stan and Wendy, and scurried to them before he lost them.

“Hello Stan and Wendy!”Stan raised a brow, while Wendy furrowed her brows.“Hey Butters?”Stan said.

“I just wanted to thank you for coming to my party and Wendy I wish you could’ve made it.”Butters flashed a smile.

“Oh yeah it was cool.”Stan avoided eye contact, looking down at the ground. Butters smile faltered as Wendy gave him a mean glare and walked away hand in hand with Stan. Stan looked back with an almost apologetic smile, But that wasn’t on Butters mind right now.

‘ _What did I do to Wendy?’_ Butters thought, the year just started, he doesn’t think he’s talked to Wendy all summer, nor the past few weeks.

Butters kept walking with a smile, he’ll figure it out, and a apologize for what he did, he just hopes whatever he did wasn’t too bad. He looked to see familiar faces, and he saw the wild, dirty blonde hair. Kenny had been what seemed to be whispering something into Reds ear, he had her pressed against the lockers, making her giggle. Are they together?

“Hiya Kenny and Red!” Butters waved. Kenny stood straight from leaning his arm above Reds head, she scoffed, rather loudly.

“Hey Butters not right now please.”

“Huh?”

“Right now isn’t the right time.”Kenny explained aggravated.

“Oh no worries! I was jus-“

“He said get _fucking lost!_ ”Red yelled enough for just for a few people around could hear. Them stopping and turning to see the commotion. They stood still and stared for what seems like hours.

“what the _fuck?_ ”Kenny intertwined, Butters was flushed, he was completely gone for the past 10 seconds right after Red told him to get lost.

“What? he was interrupting us.” Red tugged the sleeve of Kennys orange parka.

“Doesn’t mean you could be a bitch to him he was just saying fucking Hi.”Kenny was angry. He’s seen Kenny irritated from last night, but not angry.

“Why do you care so much, it’s _just_  Butters?!”

Butters froze, his chest felt tighter. He wanted to leave, and re-do the whole day, but her words were like a knife and she stabbed it in his head, taking over every part of his brain. He couldn’t be rude and leave after causing trouble, his parents taught him better. He didn’t even think what she said was even bad, but he didn’t know why he felt so bad.

“I-I’m sorry I should g-go I didn’t mean t-to cause trouble.”

Butters rushed out the hallway head down, knowing people were watching him, he felt so embarrassed. While turning a left from the hallway which felt like decades to turn away from, to go to his first period he heard Kenny yelling ‘ _How about y’all mind y’alls fucking business?!_ ’

A wave of relief washed over Butters as he found his first period class, it’s lame but they had a assigned seats his was the second from last corner seat. He was the first to be seated in the class room, Butters knew his peers would be arriving soon class was almost about to start.

He sat down quietly even though no one was in the room not even the teacher. Butters felt like everyone was watching him and if he made any wrong movement, he’ll make someone angry. A few minutes passed til everyone began to shuffle in ,and to Butters relief no one really gave him attention except the usual Alpha boys and girls snickering and pointing at him.

“Alright people good morning let’s start the day right,”Mr.Langford sighed, “Take out your books and op-“

The door flew open and Butters was met with pine tree scent and dark green eyes focused on him. He sank into his chair

_Gosh I embarrassed him in public of course he wants to fight me! I guess I do deserve it, oh man he’s an Alpha too!!_

“Well, well, well mister McCormick has finally decided to join us. Sit yourself behind Leopold now would you, and don’t ever interrupt my class again.”

_Fudge! Fudge! Fudge! he’s gonna kill me!_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit going down trying to get back on them updates😎👊🏻

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic ever omggg


End file.
